New Line
by Isekai-Kun
Summary: Kekasih yang sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun ternyata diam-diam selingkuh dibelakangnya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu pun frustasi berat dibuatnya. Memutuskan hubungan atau memaafkannya? Bad Summary.


**Disclaimer: Masashi And Ichiei**

 **Warning: Typo(s), AU, Tipe alur kadang bisa berubah arah. Dll. But i hope you Will like this.**

 **Summary: Kekasih yang sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun ternyata diam-diam selingkuh dibelakangnya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu pun frustasi berat dibuatnya. Memutuskan hubungan atau memaafkannya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rembulan diatas sana semakin terang menampakkan sinarnya diiringi dengan dentuman detik demi detik jarum jam yang kini telah mengarah di angka 2 atau lebih tepatnya pukul 2 malam, waktu dimana seharusnya para manusia seharusnya mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan karena beraktivitas seharian, namun itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan rambut pirang mencolok dengan kulit berwarna coklat eksotis yang kini sedang duduk dengan kepala menyandar pada meja di sebuah bar di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Tambah... hik.. lagi" Naruto pria itu memajukan gelasnya kearah pemilik bar yang mengindikasikan dia ingin 'menambah' pasokan minuman kerasnya malam itu.

"Hoi hoi sepertinya kau harus sudahi ini Naruto, kau sudah minum Vodka sebanyak 11 gelas dan itu sudah melebihi dosis orang biasa". Ucap pemilik Bar tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya dan mengetukkan gelas yang ada ditangannya keatas meja yang mengakibatkan dentuman suara yang cukup keras.

"Itu terserah... hik... Ku Vali, hari ini aku ingin minum sebanyak mungkin untuk melupakan hik...kejadian hari ini... hik..." Ucapannya terdengar parau, mengingat banyaknya pasokan alkohol yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya membuat tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

Vali sang pemilik Bar menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia juga prihatin melihat keadaan teman baik yang ada didepannya saat ini. Mengapa? Tanya kan pada asisten sekaligus kekasih... ralat 'mantan kekasih' yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto selama 2 tahun dan ternyata dia diam-diam selingkuh dibelakang Naruto dengan seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai Manager diperusahaan temannya itu. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto depresi setengah mati, pasalnya bulan depan Naruto berencana untuk meminang mantan kekasihnya itu namun apa mau dikata? 'Burung elang sudah memakan mangsanya'.

"Sudahlah Naruto lebih baik kau lupakan saja dia, masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan pastinya lebih setia diluar sana dibanding kekasihmu si Kuroka itu." Nasehat Vali.

Sementara yang dinasehati bukannya malah tenang, Naruto dengan ganasnya melempar gelas yang ada digenggamnya kearah Vali namun untung saja Vali dengan sigap mengelak kearah kanan dan membiarkan sebotol Black Vodka-nya hancur terkena gelas tersebut.

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah hilang kendali mau tak mau Vali mengambil suatu benda dari laci didalam mejanya, dan tepat sekali sebuah jarum bius yang telah sedia disana. Dia selalu menyiapkan stok jarum dilaci meja bar-nya karena terkadang pelanggan yang datang kehilangan kendali dan disitulah jarum biusnya beraksi.

Vali berjalan menuju daerah belakang tubuh Naruto dan memegangi kedua tangannya dengan erat sementara bius tersebut ia arahkan ke leher pemuda tersebut. Menekan ibu jarinya perlahan dan membiarkan Bius tersebut bekerja dan menenangkan Teman baiknya itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, dalam 5 detik Naruto langsung tertidur tenang, Vali dengan sigap menopang tubuh Naruto dan meletakkan bius yang ada ditangannya keatas meja. Memapah tubuh Temannya itu kearah tempat istirahat yang ada di ruangan belakang Bar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur nyenyak Naruto, hah... Bukankah dari dulu sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan wanita itu." Ucap Vali yang membaringkan Naruto diatas Kasur lalu meninggalkannya tertidur disana.

Keesokan Harinya...

Sinar mentari sudah menampakkan wujudnya mengingatkan orang-orang agar segera bangun dari tidurnya, Tak menunggu berapa lama Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini sakitnya bukan karuan.

"Semalam aku pasti benar-benar kacau" ucap Naruto tak menyadari seseorang yang bersandar di daun pintu.

"Heh ternyata kau sadar akan hal itu, karena kau aku hampir saja terkena gelas yang kau lempar, kau tahu?" Ujar Vali.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela. "Maafkan aku sobat, hah... Aku bingung harus berbuat apalagi. Tak kusangka Kuroka ternyata diam-diam selingkuh dibelakangku."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Vali. "Maksudmu?"

Vali mendengus kan nafasnya. "Biarkanlah seperti itu, toh bukankah sudah kubilang sedari dulu dia itu tak baik untukmu..."

'Apalagi pakaiannya yang selalu mengumbar dada itu..' Inner Vali membayangkan pakaian yang bisa dibilang tak pantas itu.

"Yang terpenting sekarang kau cepat kembali ke kantormu, kau sudah meninggalkannya seharian semalam dan siapa tahu yang terjadi disana sekarang?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit kecil dia langsung saja mendorong mundur selimutnya dan berjalan menuju Vali. "Kalau itu yang kau katakan, mungkin lain kali aku harus mengikuti saran wanita darimu."

Lalu kedua teman sejoli itu tertawa kecil berbarengan kemudian.

Pukul 08:30

Naruto kini masih berada didalam mobil 'Bugatti Veyron Black Yellow' nya. Pikirannya masih terngiang dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin.

Flashback

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"

Seorang pria berjas hitam tersenyum puas mendengar hal yang ia dengar. "Tentu saja Uzumaki-san, saya setuju dengan kontrak kerja yang anda sarankan ini. Lagipula jika dilihat dari data statistiknya, kedepannya ini akan menjadi ladang profit yang besar bagi kedua perusahaan kita."

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Pria berjas itu menandatangani berkas-berkas perjanjian kontrak yang ada di hadapannya setelah itu dia menyerahkannya pada Naruto untuk memberikan 'Signature' nya pula.

Kedua pengusaha tersebut lalu berdiri beriringan dan melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan orang pada umumnya, bersalaman.

"Nah... Dengan begini kontraktor perusahaan telah bertambah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada puas.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit. "Oh iya, sudah 2 hari ini aku tak mengunjungi Kuroka."

Melihat arloji yang ada ditangannya dengan sigap dia berlalu menuju mobil pribadinya. "Sepertinya si Kuroka itu biasanya diapartemennya pada saat jam-jam ini."

Memakan waktu setengah jam dia akhirnya sampai di Apartemen Kuroka, dia setengah tak sabar ingin menjumpai kekasih yang sudah bersamanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

'Tok.. tok'

Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut namun tak ada jawaban yang masuk ke telinganya, mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya namun masih juga tak ada respon dari dalam. Menaikkan alisnya merasa bingung Naruto pun mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan...

'Srett'

Pintu tersebut ternyata tidak dikunci, 'Apa dia sampai seteledor ini membiarkan pintunya tak dikunci'.

Naruto berjalan kearah ruang tamu sembari memanggil-manggil Kuroka. "Kuroka.. hei Kuroka"

Tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan, berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat ruang tersebut kosong disana.

"Apa dia masih berada di kamar ya?." Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kamar lalu memutar knop pintu, namun sebelum pintunya ia buka ia mendengar suara aneh... seperti suara desahan perempuan.

"Ah... ah lagi... Lebih dalam lagi Bi-kun.."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, 'Bi-kun? Siapa itu?'

Tak sabar akan itu Naruto langsung saja membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan...

'Boomm'

Detik itu juga jantungnya serasa berhenti, dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal. Tak terkecuali dua sejoli yang kini sedang berada diatas Kasur, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Kalian... kalian berdua ternyata... SIALAN!" Emosinya memuncak, dengan langkah cepat dia menarik seorang pria yang ada diatas Kasur dan menjatuhkan nya kebawah marmer.

'Buak...'

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kurang ajar!, Kau orang yang kupercaya memegang pangkat manager ternyata dengan lancangnya kau malah selingkuh dengan Kuroka... DASAR BAJINGAN!"

'Buak... buak..'

Pukulan demi pukulan Naruto layangkan ke wajah orang yang ada dibawah lantai itu, tak memikirkan dia akan mati atau tidak. Dilain sisi...

"Hentikan Naruto... Kumohon hentikan, kau bisa membuatnya mati." Kuroka dengan tubuh tertutupi selimut mencoba menghentikan tangan kanan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi memukul pria tersebut.

"Hah! Jadi kau lebih memilih dia" Naruto langsung saja berdiri. Sedangkan pria tersebut kini membasuh darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan lengannya.

"Tak kusangka orang yang kupercaya dan Kekasih yang telah bersamaku selama dua tahun ternyata selingkuh dibelakangku." Ucap Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto menarik nafasnya sekuat tenaga. "Mulai hari ini kalian berdua kupecat dari perusahaan!, dan Kuroka..."

Naruto menunjuk wajah Kuroka dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Mulai hari ini juga kau BUKAN kekasihku lagi, kita sudahi hubungan kita ini."

Kuroka yang mendengar itu pun tersontak, dia berusaha memegang lengan Naruto. "Kumohon... kumohon Naruto jangan akhiri hubungan kita ini..." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Katakan itu dengan perbuatan yang kau lakukan saat ini."

'Pushh...'

Naruto menyentak tangan kanannya yang dipegang oleh Kuroka dan diapun berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

"Oh iya dan satu hal lagi..-"

"-Jangan coba-coba untuk muncul... Di hadapanku lagi!"

'BAM..'

Naruto membanting pintu tersebut dengan kerasnya membuat suara dentuman yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

Berjalan cepat kearah mobilnya, Naruto langsung menancap gas dengan cepat tak memperdulikan Kuroka yang meneriakkan namanya dibalik pintu apartemen.

'Tes...'

Air matanya menetes, Naruto tak menyangka kekasihnya Kuroka akan selingkuh dibelakangnya, padahal sebentar lagi dia berencana untuk naik kejenjang yang lebih serius dengan wanita itu, namun?...

'Brak...'

Naruto membanting setir mobilnya mencoba mencari pelampiasan amarah disana.

Dan arah mobilnya secara otomatis menuju 'Cifer Bar', tempat dimana satu-satunya yang terpikirkan dikepalanya saat ini.

End of Flashback

Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat sembari mengatur nafasnya mengingat hal tersebut, kekecewaan yang dia alami begitu terasa sesak dihatinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto pun akhirnya tiba di perusahaannya.

'Uzu-Mirai Corp'

Nama perusahaan yang dimilikinya itu bergerak di bidang industri otomotif berbasis kendaraan beroda empat modern. Memakirkan mobilnya ditempat khusus dia berjalan masuk ke ruang kerjanya sebelum dicegat oleh sang receptionis.

"Pagi Naruto-san"

Naruto menoleh kearah receptionis tersebut. "Hn"

"Eto... Saya tidak akan bertanya mengenai kenapa kemarin Naruto-san tak ada di kantor tapi.."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Tapi kenapa Anko?"

"E.. silahkan anda lihat saja diruang kerja anda Naruto-san."

Naruto memasang wajah bingung disana namun tetap saja dengan sigap dia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, membuka pintunya dan...

.

.

TBC..

.

 **A/n: Nah Ch1 selesai, saya harap pembaca sekalian suka :D dan Sudi kiranya nulis sepatah beberapa kata dikotak review "π", hm...**

 **See you on Chap 2...**


End file.
